


A massage to Remember

by Aprilmallick



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Alec's really tense.  Magnus helps.





	A massage to Remember

The door to Magnus' flat opened and Alec stumbled over the threshold.   
"Mags?" He called.  
"In the kitchen!" Magnus called back. Magnus could hear his boyfriend making his way towards him. He entered the kitchen rubbing his neck where it met his shoulders.   
Magnus took a sip of his coffee. “So how was demon hunting, darling?”   
Alec rolled his shoulders back and rotated his head before answering. “It was okay. Jace took out a ravener. I didn’t really do much of anything.”  
Magnus frowned and stood, setting hs mug down on the table. “Come here.” He ordered gently.   
Alec walked over, still rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. Magnus put his hand next to Alec’s on the back of his neck and pressed down gently.   
“Aahh,” Alec gasped.   
“Darling.” Magnus said, kneading his boyfriends shoulders, “You’re wound tighter than a watch spring.”   
Alec simply moaned in response.   
Magnus turned the blue eyed boy in the direction of of their bedroom and commanded, “walk. And then lay down.”  
Alec complied, flopping facedown onto their bed when they reached it.   
Magnus straddled his boyfriend and began to knead his back. Alec let out a pained groan.   
“Darling, you need to relax.” Magnus cautioned.   
Alec wet limp beneath his hands, mostly staying still except for the occasional few moans and groans.   
\- - - A While Later - - -  
“M-magnus!” Alec gasped, his hands fisting the blanket.  
Magnus got off of his boyfriend. “I’m done now Alexander.” He said.   
Alec rolled over and stared at his warlock. His pupils were dilated. “Thanks.” He breathed.   
In a single fluid motion he threw himself at Magnus, kissing him hungrily. Magnus kissed him back, and laid him back down whilst simultaneously removing Alec’s shirt. Looks like the night wasn't over yet...


End file.
